Red moon, red monster
by Misila
Summary: Remus Lupin detesta que sus padres estén continuamente discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Por eso ha decidido escaparse de casa durante unas horas, para que cuando vuelvan estén contentos y no se peleen. Sólo unas horas en el bosque; no puede pasar nada, ¿verdad? One-shot.


El _Potterverso_ es de Rowling, yo sólo lo pido prestado.

* * *

_**Red moon, red monster**_

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp; there's no escape for me: it wants my soul, it wants my heart_-**Skillet (Monster)**

Remus suelta un bufido cuando escucha a papá y a mamá discutir de nuevo.

Son insoportables, piensa. Deberían dejar de pelearse; siempre están igual. Es cierto que se quieren mucho, porque después se pasan el día dándose besos (lo cual es absolutamente asqueroso), pero cuando empiezan a reprocharse tonterías Remus desearía vivir en otra casa.

Por lo que oye al pasar por la puerta de la sala de estar, mamá está enfadada porque papá ha dicho algo poco conveniente. Remus sabe que eso no es nuevo. Papá trabaja en el Ministerio y es alguien importante ahí, y en los discursos siempre se le escapan cosas que no debe y luego sale en _El Profeta_. Según el comentario de su madre, esta vez papá ha dicho que los hombres lobo deberían estar internos en un hospital enteramente para ellos hasta el fin de sus días.

Remus tiene cinco años y no entiende de política ni de otras muchas cosas, pero supone que esta vez su padre sí tiene razón. Los hombres lobo son malos y peligrosos, y hacen mucho daño. Deberían encerrarlos a todos para que no conviertan a las personas buenas en monstruos como ellos.

—¡Greyback no lo dejará pasar, John! ¡Y es peligroso!

Remus ha oído hablar del tal Greyback varias veces. Al parecer, es el jefe de los licántropos y el más malo de todos, y además de crear monstruos mata a muchos niños. Remus ha oído historias de pequeños que se internan por la noche en los bosques y aparecen al día siguiente con las tripas sacadas. La primera vez que se lo contaron, se pasó la noche sin dormir, y cuando las ramas de los árboles empezaron a restallar por el viento corrió al cuarto de sus padres para sentirse más seguro. Los monstruos nunca hacen nada cuando los adultos miran.

—Éste es un país libre, Caroline. Cada uno puede decir lo que quiera, y si hay personas a las que no les…

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Greyback no es una persona! ¡Es un licántropo, John! Y piensa como ellos: sólo le gusta hacer daño.

El niño decide volver a su dormitorio; no le gusta la conversación. Se sienta en la cama y abre su libro de colorear. Se entretiene pintando a un galés verde de rojo y riéndose del resultado –porque, como todo el mundo sabe, los galeses verdes son _verdes_–, y pronto se olvida de la discusión que mantienen sus padres en la sala de estar y de Fenrir Greyback.

o-o-o

Unos días más tarde, Remus se escapa de casa.

En realidad, no se escapa en serio. Es que cada vez aguanta menos las continuas peleas de sus padres. A lo mejor si se dan cuenta de que a él no le gustan nada las discusiones dejan de pasarse el día reprochándose cosas. Aunque a decir verdad, Remus no cree que, después de llevar desde que tiene uso de razón intentándolo, sus padres vayan a cambiar su costumbre de ambientar la casa con discusiones. Pero no va a perder nada por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Se ha llevado en su mochila varias cosas que cree que le pueden ser de utilidad: _Manny_, su hipogrifo de peluche, una estaca de madera (porque nunca se sabe dónde pueden esconderse los vampiros) y chocolate. Sobre todo eso. Remus ha leído que sirven para cuando uno se acerca a los dementores y… bueno, vale, en realidad no ha pensado en ello cuando ha decidido coger tres tabletas, pero es una buena excusa para poder librarse de la bronca que con toda probabilidad van a echarle sus padres cuando vuelva.

No sabe adónde ir, así que se acerca al bosque. Ahí siempre hay animales, y a Remus le gusta observarlos; son muy interesantes. Quizá mamá le permita tener alguno en casa, si se lo pide con insistencia. A lo mejor sí, piensa el niño, animado, después de creer que su hijo se ha ido porque no quiere escuchar más discusiones.

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva de poder tener un grindylow o un kappa en su dormitorio, Remus camina entre los árboles, mirando alrededor con curiosidad, indiferente a la oscuridad que poco a poco se adueña de todo. Da saltos ágiles para no tropezarse con las raíces ni las piedras, y de vez en cuando se ríe, porque, qué porras, lo prohibido siempre es divertido. Siempre, siempre.

Es entonces cuando escucha un ruido proveniente de su izquierda. Remus mira hacia ese lado, alarmado. Entorna los ojos, intentando penetrar en la negrura, sin éxito; sólo ve dos árboles que hay a unos tres metros de él. El resto está tan oscuro que duele.

Remus se pregunta si es correcto seguir caminando, o por el contrario es más sensato volver a casa. Luego piensa en las continuas discusiones de sus padres y, diciéndose que si vuelve no aprenderán nada y seguirán peleándose sin importarle que a él no le guste, continúa su marcha con obstinación. Se irá unas horas y después volverá, y papá y mamá estarán tan contentos que se olvidarán de pelearse y todos serán felices.

El niño sonríe y prosigue su camino, dándose cuenta entonces de que ha salido la luna llena, lo cual hace que el bosque esté algo menos oscuro, y preguntándose cuándo terminarán los árboles. Si ha de ser sincero, nunca lo ha recorrido entero, porque a papá no le gusta mucho entrar y a él le tiene prohibido ir ahí. Se imagina que dentro hay hadas, y quizá alguna acromántula. Y a lo mejor un lago con un calamar gigante y todo, como le han dicho que hay en Hogwarts. Y puede que incluso se llegue por ahí a Hogwarts, piensa ilusionado. Remus se muere de ganas por ir al colegio mágico, pero aún le quedan seis años para ello.

Otro ruido lo distrae de sus ensoñaciones infantiles. Remus se detiene en medio del claro al que ha llegado y mira tras de sí; está convencido de que el sonido viene de ahí, aunque ahí no llega la luz azulada de la luna y no puede verlo. Cuando logra volver a moverse, abre su mochila y saca la estaca de madera; no sabe si eso es un vampiro o no, pero por si acaso, quiere tener al menos la oportunidad de defenderse.

No le da tiempo a eso, ni tampoco a nada más. Tan rápido que parece que se ha aparecido, _algo_ enorme y gris sale de la oscuridad trotando a cuatro patas. Remus retrocede varios pasos, trastabillando, antes de que esa _cosa_ se le eche encima, y cuando nota las patas delanteras de la bestia aplastándolo grita e intenta apartarse, sin éxito.

Comprende rápidamente que no tiene ninguna escapatoria. Remus patalea, llora y grita llamando a sus padres. Un gruñido hace que se calle. El niño observa _lo_ que tiene encima a la luz de la luna llena, lívido de terror.

Lo primero que piensa es que parece un perro gris. No obstante, Remus tiene la impresión de que eso no es un perro; es mucho más grande, demasiado incluso para ser un lobo. Además, tiene unos ojos rojos que brillan en la oscuridad con ese fulgor que tienen los iris de un gato mientras éste juega con la comida antes de aburrirse y acabar con ella. Y hay algo… algo que no lo hace tan animal. _Maldad_.

Apenas ha hecho esa constatación, Remus vuelve a retorcerse para tratar de liberarse, ignorando ahora los gruñidos de esa bestia. De ese _monstruo_.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡MAMÁ!—chilla con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Ignora el aullido que profiere el lobo que lo tiene atrapado; ni siquiera se fija en la luna llena que brilla sobre el claro, iluminando el terror que está viviendo.

Sin que sus ojos puedan apreciarlo, las mandíbulas del lobo se cierran en el hombro de Remus, haciendo que sus gritos de auxilio se conviertan en alaridos de dolor. El niño se debate con más fuerza, llorando más al notar el olor de la sangre y deseando que pare pronto. _Por favor_.

Pero no para. El lobo se separa de él y se relame el hocico manchado de sangre y con hilos del suéter de Remus, que ha dejado de gritar y solloza, temblando violentamente. Está mareado y quiere volver a casa ya. Con sus padres y sus peleas. Cualquier cosa menos ese dolor y ese olor a sangre que impregna el aire.

Gira la cabeza y descubre la estaca que tenía en la mano a unos centímetros de él. No recuerda haberla soltado. Remus alarga el brazo un poco y coge el afilado trozo de madera. Tras unos segundos, se la clava al lobo en una pata.

Consigue lo que quería a medias. El animal se aparta, pero a cambio le asesta un arañazo en la cara con esas uñas enormes y afiladas. Remus grita de nuevo y se arrastra alejándose del lobo, mientras su visión se va tiñendo de rojo. Ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene a su alrededor.

La bestia se abalanza de nuevo sobre él. Remus parpadea, intentando aclarar su visión, y acierta a percibir un hocico cubierto de sangre a pocos centímetros de él y un gruñido mucho más amenazante que los anteriores.

No grita cuando el animal le vuelve a morder. No tiene fuerzas, y la poca energía que le queda se le escapa con la sangre que se va derramando poco a poco.

Remus alza la vista hacia el cielo y se fija en la luna. Roja. Algo le dice que en realidad no es así, pero él no se preocupa por nimiedades como _la realidad_. La luna es roja. Igual que la sangre. Igual que el dolor. Hasta la muerte debe de ser roja.

Y lo que ve Remus cuando cierra los ojos también es rojo.

o-o-o

_Rojo. Todo es rojo. Todo._

Remus odia ese color. Porque lo asfixia, porque todo lo que lo envuelve es rojo. Abre los ojos todo lo que puede, pero su alrededor (árboles; ¿por qué hay árboles?) está teñido de carmesí.

Escucha un sonido y trata de girar la cabeza hacia el lugar del que procede. No lo consigue; no puede moverse. El _rojo_ no le deja, y además duele, está mareado y su cuerpo no le pide nada que no sea dormir hasta que pueda volver a percibir todos los colores.

Entonces sale de entre los árboles una figura. Remus lo observa y hace un pequeño esfuerzo por describirlo para sí.

_Muy grande. Tiene el pelo gris. Su cara parece un hocico y tiene colmillos enormes_.

El hombre se agacha a su lado.

—¿Qué, pequeño Lupin? ¿Qué decía tu padre de mí?—Remus no contesta. Ni contestaría, de poder hacerlo—. Yo te lo diré—continúa el hombre—. Que debemos ser encerrados, como si fuésemos apestados, en lugares especiales. ¿Crees que hará lo mismo contigo?

Remus se pregunta qué quiere decir. Él es un niño muy inteligente, mamá se lo dice a menudo, pero ahora no puede pensar. Hay demasiado carmesí.

Cierra los ojos, rindiéndose a un rojo que no duele tanto.

o-o-o

_Ya no hay rojo._

Es un pensamiento absurdo, ilógico. Pero es el primero del que Remus es totalmente consciente.

Le duele mucho, pero ese dolor es distinto y parece lejano, como si lo estuviese sufriendo una persona que se encuentra a su lado y no él. Y Remus se siente flotar. Volar sin escoba, planear en un cielo azul, no carmesí.

Quiere llorar, también. Hasta que deje de sentir ese dolor, que aunque no sea rojo y parezca de otro es insoportable.

Intenta abrir los ojos. No puede al principio, pero luego logra encontrar la voluntad necesaria para ello. Empieza a percibir una rendija blanca que se agranda, y al final todo lo que ve es de ese color inmaculado. Remus se pregunta qué ocurre y por qué él está ahí.

—¿Remus? ¡Oh, Remus, mi vida!

El intenta ver algo más sólo porque oye la voz de su madre. Consigue girar la cara un poco y descubre el rostro de Caroline Lupin a su lado.

—Mamá—la llama; su voz suena muy débil.

Ella sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

—Menos mal que estás bien, cielo—susurra—. Tu padre se alegrará; espera aquí un momento.

Remus no podría hacer otra cosa. Ve a su madre salir de su campo de visión, pero no se molesta en averiguar adónde va. No entiende por qué el rojo se ha ido y eso hace que se sienta muy confundido y desorientado.

Mamá vuelve a estar donde Remus la ve, y esta vez llega con papá, que está pálido y tiene unas ojeras enormes en el rostro, y le acaricia el pelo. Le duele.

—¿Cómo estás, Remus?—el niño no logra contestar. Se encuentra muy mal, como si tuviera un resfriado muy feo—. Remus… ¿quién te ha hecho _esto_?

Por la forma en que papá lo pronuncia, Remus supone que lo que quiera que haga que le duela todo no es invisible. Pero piensa en la pregunta seriamente. Recuerda al lobo, y después a ese hombre… aunque no logra comprender qué significa. Tiene las piezas, pero le falta ordenarlas.

—Un monstruo—responde tras varios segundos; al menos, de eso sí está seguro—. Era gris, pero era rojo—intenta explicar—. Ya no hay rojo.

Sus padres se miran, y mamá le da otro beso en la frente.

—Dejémoslo por hoy, John—le dice a papá—. Lo importante es que está bien.

Remus jamás ha visto una expresión que le dé tanto miedo como la que adopta su padre en ese instante. Es un gesto triste, derrotado, como si no hubiera nada que hacer más que rendirse. Sin decir nada, sale del campo de visión de Remus. Poco después, se escucha un sonoro portazo.

Y el niño comprende que algo ha cambiado para siempre.

o-o-o

Resultó que Remus estaba en San Mungo. Por las heridas que le hizo ese monstruo con forma de lobo.

Ya ha vuelto a casa. Tiene varias cicatrices, y van a quedarse ahí para siempre, pero, como dice mamá, _lo importante es que está bien_. O eso supone.

Últimamente papá está triste, por lo que Remus cree que hay algo que no le han dicho. Además, no le regañaron por escaparse, lo cual es bastante raro. Y, para terminar, sus padres no se han peleado desde entonces. ¡Ni una vez! El niño no sabe si alegrarse o preocuparse.

Remus se sienta en su cama y se entretiene coloreando un bola de fuego chino, esta vez con los colores que esos dragones tienen en la realidad. Aunque está desanimado. Se siente _raro_ desde que se escapara de casa y fuese atacado por una bestia, pero no sabría explicar por qué.

Es entonces cuando escucha la primera discusión que han tenido papá y mamá en dos semanas. Con curiosidad, Remus sale de su habitación y se acerca a la sala de estar para curiosear. Seguro que papá ha vuelto a decir algo que no debía en su trabajo.

—¿Cómo pretendes que se lo diga exactamente, Caroline?

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que seas tú! ¡Simplemente que se lo digamos los dos juntos!

—Sí, qué bonito, cariño. ¿Y crees que se va a tomar bien que…?

—Sé que no se lo tomará bien—para sorpresa de Remus, mamá no grita. Lo cual es raro, porque cuando sus padres se pelean, normalmente sus palabras suben de volumen hasta que son insoportables—. Pero faltan dos semanas para que sea luna llena y se… se transformará. John, lo han mordido; ahora es un licántropo y es justo que lo sepa.

Remus no escucha la airada respuesta de papá. La palabra que su madre ha pronunciado es demasiado horrible. Y peor aún es que lo haya hecho refiriéndose a él.

Recuerda entonces la luna roja que veía y el lobo, y el hombre que vio después, cuando ya era de día. Y lo que dijo. El animal y Greyback. Eran el mismo ser. La misma bestia.

Y ahora Remus también es uno de ellos.

El niño sube a su habitación en silencio. Se tumba boca arriba y observa el techo durante un rato, mientras todo lo que lleva oyendo desde que tiene uso de razón sobre los hombres lobo se cuela en su mente. Ahora él también forma parte de los cuentos de miedo, y cada luna llena morderá a niños, como le pasó a él hace unas semanas, para convertirlos en _cosas_ como él o dejar que los encuentren sin tripas después.

Ahora, él es un monstruo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Sabéis ese momento en que una tiene dos fics pendientes para sus respectivos retos, ni puñetera idea de qué hacer con cada uno... y escribe algo que no tiene nada que ver? Yo, sí. Me acaba de pasar.

Los hombres lobo me dan mucha pena. Ellos no eligieron convertirse en esas cosas horribles que no reconocen nada cada luna llena, y todo el mundo los mira con miedo o desprecio por ello. Me parece muy injusto, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que se da en la realidad con más frecuencia de la que debería (o sea, ninguna). Y me dan lástima. Excepto Greyback. Ése es un asqueroso hijo de la gran... de su madre.

Por cierto, los nombres de los padres de Remus no se dicen en ningún momento, así que... una servidora se los inventa.

¿Me regaláis un review? Ya sabéis que me hacen mucha-mucha ilusión. Además, las críticas constructivas siempre ayudan a una a mejorar.


End file.
